The Creators
The Creators get their name from the fact that they created the origins of magic and ultimately arcana. They are a particular group of the bae'erai who rebelled against their kind to bring of the spark of magic into the material plane, the bae'erai aren't a particular race, but rather a large group of extraplanar individuals that were assigned to regulate the evolution of Templa'Tol. The bae'erai, are many and come from all corners of the universe and prefer to live in a time out of time, in a place out of place, an empty void between the very barriers of the planes, but they are not without mortal flaws, as curiousity, companionship, even love, entered their culture, ending the golden age of the bae'erai, and marking the dawn of the creators. The creators were eleven in number, a small percentage of the greater number. Their names were barely mentioned as the world changed with thier influence, and even now, they are only found within the oldest of shrines, and most ancient of temples. But these names were given to them by the people they sought to help, and made immortal none-the-less, their given names were as follows: Kaalasa, the white Aavwren, the yellow Perrin, the blue Sylaak, the red Sierris, the grey Cairreli, the green Niemo, the black Arkenfeng, the warrior Vellius, the builder Mourninghelm, the healer and Lieraath, the filcher These eleven bae'erai with nothing in common other than one emotion or another for the people of Templa'Tol defied their very gods, the very will of Pakoriteek himself, to bring the power of magic to these people. These people were imporant to them, but they knew not why, for they neither loved nor hated them, but they had... emotions... something bae'erai were not known to have, and these emotions drew them towards the people, elf, human and ogre alike. The creators were not prejudiced, or biased towards any one race in particular, but each race had a favorite creator. These creators were saw upon as deities, even moreso than the deities they already had. This angered many of the deities, while humbling others and eventually led to the first Divine War, long before the God Wars so famous in history. No, this divine war was from a time before time was written, and while not the largest, or most majestic war in history, it had a great effect on what would soon be known as Templa'Tol. Eventually this divine war ended in a truce, as no one fell in the century long battle, as such, it is not considered a battle at all in the annals of the most ancient of historical texts, but more of a... political dispute. The troubles were not over for the Creators however, as the bae'erai themselves had no love for their actions, even if the gods learned to play a more active part in the lives of the people of Templa'Tol. Battle after battle took place, even if full out war did not, and slowly, but surely, many of the creators began to fall, vanishing from this world, but not without leaving their legacy. In the end of these skirmishes, there were three creators left, Arkenfeng, Aavwren, and Cairreli. They took the form of mortals, and gave up their power to be with those who they have come to love and care for. Arkenfeng took the form of an Orc, and went on to become one of the greatest champions in orcish history, but Aavwren and Cairreli, they took the shape of elves, one of blueish hue, and one of lavender skin. For a while, they adventured together, exploring the world they created, but Aavwren eventually found love in the eyes of another elf, leaving the life of adventure, and settling down with his new found companion. Cairreli was not bitter, no, in fact, she was happy, happy that Aavwren found love. But she continued on her quest with an unknown goal, climbing the highest peaks, but eventually, finding her true calling somewhere below the crust of the earth, it was there that she created the race known as the Svartalf. Decades turned into Centuries, and while Aavwren and Cairreli met occasionally, these events became fewer and far between. As for Arkenfeng, his armies slowly dwindled, as his lust for battle, and challenge, was unsatiable, he eventually met his end in the greatest war in orcish history, the March of Fifty. Aavwren and Cairreli mourned for a short while, but alas, it was how Arkenfeng wished to die, in battle. After his end however, it was the last Aavwren and Cairreli ever met each other. Years passed, and with the coming of the God Wars, when a human rose up against the gods to stake his claim as a divine being, Cairreli took her people into hiding, but Aavwren, in the defense of one of the Southern Selan deites to which he became a good friend, was slain while protecting his lover for aiding the southern selan god in battle. Which god in particular, is not known for sure, as they were all quickly erased from history, but this was when it all changed, this was when Cairreli knew, that the magic she had helped bring into the world, was a far greater threat than it was a boon. As it was with the creation of arcana, that Demenes rose to power. Cairreli left her people, and embarked on the greatest quest she would ever take. She was seeking the Origin Tome, the bae'erai book that detailed the secret of creating seeds for use in arcana. And though she was ultimately successful she did not stop there, she took every powerful artifact she could find that had any connections to the bae'erai and either hid or destroy them. While she was successful in destroying the tome however, she was not able to destroy all the seeds that have already been created, as many of them were indestrucible, but she was able to lock them away in the thousands of tiny vaults hidden throughout the world with other indestructible artifacts. She then knew there was one last thing she had to do, she could not risk anyone finding where she hid these items, so she had to end her life, and in such a way that no magic could recover the secrets from her corpse. It was then that she travelled to the highest of earth motes caused by the clashing that was an inevitable side effect of the God Wars. And bound herself in a tomb of petrified wood of a great tree she created with the last of her magic, there, she still rests.